Lazy Sunday
by comeoutfromtheshadows
Summary: A little hooky never hurt nobody, right? A Traci and Steve fic.


**Hi guys, I know it's been really long since I last wrote any fic. I hope you guys like this one.**

* * *

Traci snuggles deeper into the cashmere coloured duvet as she tightly closes her eyes. She never wanted to wake up and face the reality of all the day to day troubles that life served on a golden platter to her. She stops fidgeting and feels someone playing with her hair. She's curious to see what Steve is doing and she quickly opens her eyes to look into bright, clear blue ones. He laughs and a smile appears on hers as he bends down to drop a kiss on her waiting lips.

His hair is messy, she notes but she also notes another thing. Her house is way too quiet.

"Where's Leo?" She inquires, intently looking at Steve who won't ever share the same expression of concern she has.

"I have no idea." He shrugs.

"Steve!"

"Ease up; he's at your mom's house for the day. He was up since five and I just dropped him over there. You know when you're worried you look pretty sexy?" He playfully pinches her cheek as relief overwhelms her.

She slaps his hand away, lies back down and puts her hands right behind her head. She thinks about her hair and dreads when she's going to have to comb it. Bed hair is never nice hair. Her smile widens and her senses grow sharper when she sees and feels Steve's face on her neck. His stubble lightly rubs against her sensitive skin as the gasp she tries to hide comes out and her eyes close. Traci's hands lose themselves in his hair as his kisses get lower very, very quickly.

She opens her eyes when she feels his hot and heavy breath hit her navel. He's driving her crazy and he doesn't even notice and it takes everything out of her to pull him up and say: "Steve, you know I'm on my period."

"That doesn't mean I can't play a little hooky, right?" His lips hover over her own as his eyes gaze lovingly into hers.

He kisses her and lowers the strap of her bra when she stops him. "But why get hot and bothered for nothing, hmm?"

Steve smirks and looks at the woman below him. He hovers over her before balancing his weight on his forearms, leaving the smart mouthed stunner nowhere to escape. He takes in her lacy black bra and how well it adorns the darkness of her skin. He looks at her face; there were some acne scars below her left ear (puberty was such a pain), her big doe eyes always drew him in and her lips made him want to eat them up. He can't help but drop another kiss on her soft lips and smile at how eagerly she responds. He runs his hands over her face, her eyes closed and her guard down.

"Marry me."

She laughs; her eyes still closed but soon open them to see his classic smile but a serious look in his eyes. Her laugh comes to a stop when she sees his seriousness wasn't leaving his face anytime soon.

"Steve."

He nervously laughs and pecks her lips. "Forget about what I just said."

"No, I won't and I can't."

Traci sees how his blue eyes stare at the headboard above her and she sighs. She knows she's hurt his feelings and she never meant to do that. He has no idea how much she _loves_ him and when she thinks about that her mind can't help but write the word 'Jerry' in big capital red letters. She internally sighs because she thought she was over this and that she had closed that chapter of her life. Tears well in her chocolate brown eyes and they fall because they had pooled at the corners of her eyes for way too long.

Steve catches this and is lost by the sight. "Trace, I didn't mean to make you cry."

She opens her eyes and her hands automatically go for her face and wipe away her tears, trying to look as normal as possible. But she was still hurting. "It's not you."

Silence passes over them, Traci's head on his chest with Steve's chin on top of her head.

All of a sudden, he pulls away and holds her face in his hands. "Look, I don't really say this often and I hope you know it already; I love you. I know this sounds cheesy, but when I see you, it just brightens up my day no matter how I was feeling prior to seeing you. You make me sincerely happy. You know that type of happy you feel where even if everything was going wrong and falling down around you but as long as you had that one person with you, everything was okay? Well, you're that person."

Her heart gushes and she smiles. She kisses him with all the passion she can muster at that moment and realizes she really does love him the same way he _loves _her.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
